


Seven Fortunes

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheesy, Cliche, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned some Chinese actors, Mutual Pining, Sweet, Valentine's Day, Vocational School
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Kue keberuntungan bukan persembahan yang umum pada Hari Kasih Sayang, dan Lu Han menerima satu bingkisan dengan penyajian terabsurd yang pernah dia lihat.
Relationships: Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Seven Fortunes

**Author's Note:**

> Kris Wu dan Lu Han milik manajemen mandiri masing-masing. Nama dipinjam hanya untuk keperluan hiburan. Apa yang tertulis, terpisah dari segala yang terjadi di realitas. Tidak ada keuntungan materiel yang didapat dari fiksi penggemar ini.
> 
> Cerita diabetes. Fiksi santai, digarap H-1 Valentine. Trope pasaran, itu lagi itu lagi. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati.
> 
> 🎵 [想你 (Miss You) - Kris Wu feat. Zhao Liying](http://m.kuwo.cn/newh5app/play_detail/39338703)

Lu Han membuang napas. Lagi. Selalu begitu setiap Hari Kasih Sayang tiba. Mejanya dipenuhi bingkisan cokelat entah dari siapa. Tahun lalu, tumpukan hadiah itu bahkan setinggi tumpukan buku pelajaran. Dia sampai kesulitan mencari alat tulis. Bingkisan harus diobrak-abrik, diangkat satu-satu hanya demi menemukan penghapus. Sisi baiknya, seharian namanya tidak dipanggil guru yang acak melontarkan pertanyaan sebab gunungan hadiah itu nyaris menutupi wajah.

Hari ini dia datang dengan persiapan. Satu tas _spunbond_ besar berada dalam tentengan. Dimasukkannya seluruh bingkisan itu perlahan dan hati-hati. Kendatipun tidak semua maksud yang tersirat bersama hadiah itu bakal dia sambut, pemberian harus tetap diperlakukan baik. Begitu permukaan meja bersih, Lu Han melongok ke bagian kolong. Masih ada beberapa. Tangannya terulur masuk, menyauk semua bingkisan lewat satu sapuan untuk meluncur presisi ke dalam tas. 

Bingkisan yang terakhir jatuh menyebabkan kesengapan. Lu Han diam sejenak sebelum meraihnya. Dia tertarik. Di antara bungkusan cantik warna-warni, yang satu ini _nyentrik_ sendiri. Hanya dibalut kertas koran sedikit kumal, sepertinya cetakan sangat lawas. Spesifik pada rubrik olahraga. Lebih spesifik lagi, warta sepak bola. Si pengirim sepertinya orang yang paham benar mengenai hobinya. Ketika bingkisan diputar, pada bagian bertolak terdapat tulisan yang direkatkan dengan selotip secara tidak simetris. 

> **INI BUKAN COKELAT!**

"Ngegas amat," gumamnya lirih. 

Penasaran, Lu Han lantas melucuti bingkisan absurd itu. Tidak ada kartu ucapan, pun identitas pengirim. Isinya stoples plastik kecil transparan. Sesuai yang tertulis pada bungkus, stoples itu bukan memuat cokelat, melainkan kue keberuntungan. Jumlahnya pas tujuh butir, dan pada tiap butirnya terdapat lapisan _icing sugar_ yang membentuk angka "1" sampai "7". Kue keberuntungan semestinya diambil acak. Namun, si pemberi seolah menginstruksikan bahwa yang ini harus dimakan berurutan. 

Lu Han mematahkan kue pertama. Sembari mengunyah, dibukanya gulungan kertas ramalan. 

> **Kamu jomlo—**

_Berengsek_ , umpatnya impulsif dalam pikiran. Dua kata pertama betul-betul ofensif. Mengapa harus disebut gamblang? Dia memang jomlo, tapi karena punya alasan, dan 'tidak laku' jelas bukan salah satunya. Sisa gulungan pun ditarik hingga terbuka penuh.

> **—tapi tenang, status itu bakal segera berubah.**

Sebelah alisnya menanjak. Oke, keseluruhan ramalan rupanya tidak begitu buruk. Hal yang sama pun dia lakukan terhadap kue kedua.

> **Keberuntungan akan selalu menyertai apabila bersanding dengan seseorang yang lebih tinggi.**

_Maksudnya?!_

Pengirim kue ini tampak berniat cari gara-gara. Siapa pun tahu, bagi Lu Han, tinggi badan merupakan hal sensitif. Uratnya akan tegang setiap kali perkara itu diungkit. Dia lumayan tinggi, setidaknya di kalangan siswi, tapi tidak cukup tinggi di antara teman-teman siswa yang rerata mencagak pada angka 185 sentimeter ke atas. Saat tengah semester pertama tingkat kedua, dia bahkan pernah dijadikan bahan sayembara iseng oleh Chen He dari kelas seni peran: " _siapa yang bisa gendong Xiao Lu sampai lapangan upacara, kutraktir ayam krispi sepuasnya._ " Tentu saja tidak ada yang punya nyali, meskipun ada satu yang hampir berhasil.

Tiba-tiba, Lu Han merasa malu mengingatnya. Para murid bersorak-sorai saat menyaksikan orang itu membopongnya sampai koridor. Akibat Lu Han banyak berontak, kening mereka tidak sengaja berantukan dan hampir saja bertukar ciuman. Sekonyong-konyong dia dilepaskan. Bokongnya membentur lantai. Bukannya minta maaf dan membantu ketika dia meringis, orang itu malah kabur. Butuh waktu sekitar tiga minggu untuk mereka berbaikan dan kembali saling berinteraksi seperti sediakala pascainsiden tersebut. 

Tidak mau memori itu mengelebat lagi lebih banyak, Lu Han cepat-cepat mengalihkannya dengan mengambil kue ketiga. 

> **Temukan perspektif baru dengan mengencani seorang poliglot.**

_Apa lagi ini? Poliglot?_

Banyak kawannya yang menguasai lebih dari satu bahasa, tetapi yang sampai empat, hanya terpikirkan satu orang. Dan sungguh kebetulan, orang yang sama dengan pemilik kisah sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, membuka ramalan kue keempat, rasanya tak lagi santai. Kini, Lu Han sedikit deg-degan. 

> **Kamu aries? Carilah pasangan dengan zodiak yang sama-sama dinaungi planet Mars, misalnya skorpio.**

Diam-diam, Lu Han menyunggingkan senyum. Kurvanya pendek dan ditahan. Isi ramalan itu kian konyol, tetapi penjabarannya semakin mengerucut saja. Bunyi 'krak' menandakan giliran kue kelima. 

> **Orang yang kompatibel denganmu adalah yang mengerti dan selalu ada untuk menghapus setiap ketakutanmu.**

Tentang ketakutan, dia memang punya fobia terhadap beberapa hal, akrofobia salah satunya. Teman yang mengetahui, lagi-lagi baru seorang. Itu pun tidak disengaja gara-gara karya wisata akhir semester lalu. Lu Han terundi sekelompok dan duduk bersamanya selama perjalanan. Dia yang mengusap punggung dan meremas pundaknya saat diserang panik. Dia yang sigap menyiapkan kantong muntah setiap kali mengeluh mual. 

Senyum tak lagi mampu ditahan. Tarikan sudut bibirnya melebar. Kue keenam dipatahkan dan dikunyah buru-buru.

> **Tidak perlu jauh-jauh tengok sana-sini, jodohmu dekat.**

Dari sekadar senyum, berubah semringah, lalu cekikik. Si pengirim kue ini benar-benar kocak sekaligus menyebalkan, dalam artian yang membikin gemas. Lu Han mengunyah kue terakhir, membuka gulungan dan langsung bangkit dari kursi begitu membaca isinya.

Orang ini harus dikonfrontasi, pikir Lu Han. Kertas ramalan ketujuh pun dibawa serta.

***

Dua ketukan di pintu kelas tata boga. Kepala Lu Han menyembul sedikit pada celahnya. Dia memonitor seisi ruang, mencari target yang rupanya nihil ditemukan. 

"Yang Zi," serunya kepada siswi terdekat yang duduk di sisi jendela, " _dia_ di mana?"

Gadis itu menegakkan postur. "Kayaknya masih di dapur praktik, deh. Hari ini gilirannya piket inventarisasi." 

Lu Han menggangguk paham, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih. Langkahnya lantas dituntun oleh sisa aroma manis yang terhidu dari arah tertuju. 

Dapur praktik tata boga kelihatan melompong. Namun, bunyi kelontang—mungkin loyang atau entah apa—menandai keberadaan. Lu Han masuk diam-diam tanpa isyarat. Sengaja. Sosok yang dicari terlihat memunggunginya. Dia menghadap lemari penyimpanan besar. Konsentrasinya terpusat merapikan perangkat makan. 

Lu Han menelengkan kepala. "Miring, tuh." 

“ _Shit!_ ”

Pundak pemuda itu kontan menjengit. Luar biasa kaget. Keheningan tiba-tiba dirobek suara. Dia berbalik, lalu mendengkus ketika mendapati satu figur tersenyum jail.

"Xiao Lu," panggilnya pelan, "kamu bisa lihat, 'kan, aku lagi megang pinggan keramik?" Kini dia berkacak pinggang. "Tolong, jangan bikin jantungku lompat. Kalau kenapa-kenapa, emang kamu mau ganti?"

Tanpa menjawab, Lu Han menghampirinya, kemudian meraih beberapa pisin dari meja. "Ini disimpan di mana?"

"Di situ." Pemuda yang lebih jangkung menunjuk dua susun rak di atas kepala Lu Han. "Sampai enggak?" 

Sepakan di lutut dia terima. Rintihan mengaduh lepas. Lu Han sedikit berjengket, lalu meletakkannya tanpa kesulitan, membuktikan jika guyonan itu salah alamat. 

"Coba jelasin," sembari membantu membereskan alat-alat masak dan makan, Lu Han menginisiasi perbincangan, "gimana ceritanya seorang Wu Yifan yang konon siswa terbaik kelas tata boga, bisa bikin karya yang enggak representatif?" 

"Maksudmu?"

"Dari tahun ke tahun, biasanya aku nerima bingkisan cantik berisi _truffle_ , _praline_ , _bonbon_ , _brigaderio_ , bahkan pernah ada yang sampai repot-repot ngebuatin tiramisu. Tapi … kue keberuntungan?" Dia menoleh ke pemuda di sisinya, kemudian memicing. "Pakai koran bekas pula. Apa enggak salah?"

Gelak renyah Wu Yifan mengudara, lalu senyap perlahan-lahan. "Kalau enggak gitu, enggak akan menarik perhatian." Lantas, dia menutup lemari ketika semua peralatan sudah dimasukkan. "Caraku berhasil, 'kan?" 

"Bingkisan ajaib itu, sampai saat ini satu-satunya yang kubuka," respons Lu Han. "Jadi … ya, cukup berhasil."

Senyum Wu Yifan, sisa dari tawa sebelumnya, tidak pudar. " _Is it good?_ "

"Apanya? Kalau kue, enak. Aroma vanilanya kerasa banget, tapi enggak terlalu manis. Sesuai seleraku."

" _And … the fortunes?_ " Wu Yifan bertanya penuh harap dan cemas. 

Lu Han merogoh sesuatu dari saku seragam. Gulungan kertas dari kue ketujuh dibuka di hadapan Wu Yifan. Isi ramalan terakhir dia perlihatkan. 

> **Inisial KW**

Tanpa disangka, Lu Han menyobeknya. Raut Wu Yifan mendadak tegang dan kaku. Reaksi tersebut sungguh di luar duga. Apa artinya? Penolakan? Dia takut mengambil simpulan. Belum selesai, Lu Han meraih bolpoin, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di sisa potongan kertas yang masih dia pegang. 

" _The fortunes?_ " Pertanyaan Wu Yifan diulang, kemudian kertas yang telah ditulisi, diserahkan kepadanya.

Saat menerima, Wu Yifan mendapati kertas itu hanya disobek pada bagian kata pertama. Inisialnya namanya masih di sana, dan kini bertambah inisial baru melengkapi. 

> **KW × LH**

" _Beyond good._ " Jawaban Lu Han diikuti senyuman, membungkus semua tanya dan kekhawatiran.

Dada Wu Yifan mendadak lapang, merasa lega. Senyuman kembali menghias paras. Lebih semringah. Semestinya dia tahu, prasangka sebelumnya tidak beralasan. Dari palung sanubari terdalam, Wu Yifan diam-diam mafhum jika perasaannya berbalas walaupun bertahun-tahun ditabirkan. 

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang, Lao Wu?" tanya Lu Han. "Kukira urusan asmara enggak ada di agenda masa mudamu."

Dia penasaran, dan itu wajar. Dahulu, pernah Lu Han memancingnya dengan topik terkait _crush culture_ masa remaja. Tanggapan Wu Yifan kala itu, "fokus ke studi lebih penting, dan kalaupun nanti ada seseorang yang aku suka, perasaan itu enggak akan kuungkapin sampai lulus."

Sejujurnya, saat itu Lu Han sedikit kecewa, meskipun tahu tidak punya hak. Dia siapa? Cuma teman. Berniat ingin maju duluan, tapi deklarasi tersebut membikin mundur teratur. Alhasil, dia menjomlo hingga sekarang. Perasaan kepada kawannya diredam selagi menunggu selembar ijazah. 

" _I changed my mind,_ ” ungkap Wu Yifan. “Takut kamu keburu berpaling atau direbut orang,” sembari menyandarkan punggung pada lemari, tatapannya terkunci kepada pemuda yang menjadi sasaran pengakuan, “dan aku pasti bakal nyesal kalau itu sampai betulan terjadi."

Aduh. Lu Han tidak mengira dirinya seberharga itu sampai-sampai bisa meruntuhkan pendirian. Senyum bahagia berupaya dikulum. Rasa sipu berusaha keras dipasung. Wu Yifan tidak boleh menangkap gerak-gerik bahwasanya dia luar biasa tersanjung. Hati yang diliputi penantian itu tengah berbunga-bunga. 

"Sampai sekarang aku masih jomlo." Lu Han mengukuhkan status. Bukti jika dia tidak akan lari ke mana pun. "Persis ramalanmu," sambungnya seraya mencibir. 

Wu Yifan terkekeh sejenak ketika diserang soal ramalan asal-asalan yang dibuatnya. "Aku tahu, tapi hati bisa luluh kalau serbuannya intens."

"Siapa yang kamu maksud?"

"Banyak," sahutnya. "Deng Ziqi, teman sekelasmu."

"Kami cuma partner resital."

"Song Yanfei, ketua kelas tata busana."

"Dia yang biasa mendesain kostum resital untukku dan Ziqi."

"Xu Kai, kelas farmasi."

"Kami enggak sedekat itu. Cuma pernah interaksi dua kali di kantin karena kebetulan semeja." 

"Trio Wang dari kelas multimedia. Wang Dalu, Wang Jia'er, Wang Yibo. Mereka rajin banget bikin video dokumentasi resital kelas seni musik, tapi isinya delapan puluh persen muka kamu semua." 

Kali ini Lu Han diam. Tiada argumen bantahan. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan hal itu terjadi.

"Dan video-video itu ditayangin setiap ada sesi keakraban. Ditonton banyak siswa dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga, bikin perhatian seluruh sekolah tertuju ke kamu. Gimana aku enggak waswas?" 

Semua pengakuan yang tumpah, membuat perasaan Lu Han kian melambung. Mungkin sangat tinggi. Wu Yifan pun semakin terlihat menggemaskan di matanya tatkala menunjukkan rasa khawatir berlebihan. 

“Sadar enggak, sih, kalau kamu sebenarnya juga populer?” Lu Han mencoba mengimbangi rasa ketidakamanan yang sebetulnya juga dia miliki. Menurutnya, Wu Yifan hanya perlu bernapas untuk menggaet atensi. 

"Enggak sepopuler untuk sampai dibikinin klub penggemar sama murid-murid SMP.” 

"Eei, gosip dari mana lagi itu?"

"Leilei yang bilang."

"Sepupumu ngada-ngada, ah."

"Enggak. Leilei sendiri yang ngaku kalau dia jadi salah satu anggota."

Lu Han spontan terbahak. Tak bisa ditahan.

"Mau tahu siapa ketuanya? Chen Feiyu, sepupu Chen He." 

Intensitas tawa kembali bangkit dari menukik. Lu Han menganggapnya kocak, sementara Wu Yifan mendengkus mengkal saat teringat jika saingannya termasuk bocah-bocah bernyali yang tak lama lagi dihantam pubertas.

Gerakan daun pintu melangah tiba-tiba terdengar mengintervensi, diikuti tanya, "ada orang?" 

Wu Yifan buru-buru merangkul Lu Han dan membawa turun tubuh mereka hingga terduduk di lantai. Lemari memerisai sosok berdua. 

Kening Lu Han menggurat tiga susun. "Kenapa sembunyi?" bisiknya sehalus mungkin. 

Pertanyaan dibiarkan menggantung. Telunjuk di bibir Wu Yifan memberi isyarat komando. Mereka hanya butuh untuk hening.

"Ck, dasar, anak-anak … kebiasaan habis piket suka lupa ngunci pintu." Gerundel tersebut berlalu bersama bunyi kunci yang diputar. 

Napas Lu Han menghela. Dia menjeling sebal ke pemuda di sebelah. “Kita kekunci,” cetusnya, memperjelas situasi. 

Keluhan itu segera dihapus oleh Wu Yifan yang menarik serenteng kunci dari saku celana. 

“Siswa piket selalu pegang kunci cadangan.” 

Lu Han merasa dikerjai. “Bilang, dong, dari tadi.” Rasa kesalnya dilampiaskan dengan menepuk dada Wu Yifan.

Tangan yang barusan beraksi tidak kembali lantaran ditangkup kungkung jemari panjang. Posisi mereka belum berubah. Lu Han masih berada dalam rangkulan. Sepertinya dengan sukarela dia terkekang di sana. Bingkai tubuh sepasang pemuda itu tidak setimbang. Puncak kepala Lu Han hanya menyentuh bagian telinga Wu Yifan. 

Keduanya baku tatap. Mata seolah berbincang melalui siratnya. Ini kali pertama afeksi dan adorasi ditukar terang-terangan setelah fase deklarasi. Distansi antarmuka yang sudah tipis, makin menipis. 

"Apa aku dapat izin?" tanya Wu Yifan, mengarah ke satu kiprah signifikan. 

"Apa pernah kamu minta izin? Sewaktu ikut sayembara bodoh itu pun, kamu langsung main angk—"

Lisan penyap. Lu Han dibungkam dengan cara yang menurutnya indah. Dia tidak keberatan. Wu Yifan nekat melakukan pencurian, dan dia yakin tidak akan dituntut untuk tindakannya. Sepasang bibir bersua mewujudkan angan. Berawal sungkan, berikutnya dibiarkan saling mencari. Mereka mendambakan ini, sejak lama. 

Tumpukan hadiah kasih sayang teruntuk Lu Han menggunung. Di antara yang elok, dia memilih yang berbaju paling buruk. Pun demikian, selipan perasaan dari bingkisan yang satu itu ialah yang paling berarti dan paling dinanti. Bukan yang diterima demi formalitas, melainkan yang intensinya memang sangat ingin dia sambut. 

Seseorang telah memberinya tujuh ramalan terbaik dalam setiap potongan renyah kue keberuntungan. 

Wu Yifan peramal _ngawur_ , tetapi Lu Han menyukainya bagaimana pun.

  
  


[***]

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
